Mystery Wedding
by the Cheshire Cat
Summary: Oh no... it's the -least- expected people who get married. *grynn*


**Mystery Wedding   
by ^death^ Himura**

"Ron... can I ask you something?" Ronald G. Weasley looked up, blinking at the red-headed Irish Gryffindor prankster. Who was presently not acting his usual bright and cheery and prankish self. Rather, fidgety and nervous, particularly from the way his eyes flickered left and right ever so often.  


"What's up Finnegan?" The boy gulped and then looked about the slightly deserted common room before grabbing a chair and seating himself opposite the freckled-face boy.  


"Well... I wanted, no, needed your opinion on... on..." Seamus faltered, unsure of how to put his predicament in the correct words. Ron leaned forward, his attention diverted away from his Chudley Cannon pictograph. They waved cheerfully at home, although once realising his attentions were elsewhere, zoomed about the magical photographic fields.  


"C'mon now Finnegan. What could possibly get our Irish lass so tongue-tied?" He grinned, Seamus tried mustering his own, and failed. Quite surprisingly.  


"Oh alright. You and Hermione have been pretty close and I wanted to ask you how you asked her to be your girlfriend." There. It came out. Ron blinked and sat upright, before letting his face crack wide with an insanely dopy grin. His chest was puffed out with male pride and he all but uttered the first words from his mouth before a calm hand was placed upon his shoulder.  


"Now now Ron. You wouldn't want to tell Seamus your -altered- truth now would you? The one you told -Harry- and -Neville-." Hermione's delicate voice drifted close to Ron's ears, causing him to turn fifty shades of red. He slunk back lower into his seat, letting his beloved answer the Irish's question.  


"Actually, it was -I- who had asked him to be my boyfriend. Because he's such a dolt when it comes to matters of the heart." Seamus glanced from Hermione to Ron and back to Granger.  


"Well? How did ye do it then?" Ron had seen Hermione's sly grin one too many a time. And while it was common when they were alone and doing... er... things, it still managed to creep him out somewhat. He edged away slightly.  


"Ahh 'Mione. You don't really have to tell him you know. It's... private matters. Really." Hermione cast him a sharp glance, sending him fading away into the lush armchair upholstery. Hermione turned her focus back to an eager Seamus and smiled warmly, placing a hand -though if reassuring be the word- on Ron's knee.  


"I cornered him, threatened him with Veritaserum, and then simply have him confess his feelings to me before pushing on to the other levels of relationshiphood." Seamus absorbed this with eyes wide open. Ron figured he'd qualify as a living tomato should he dye his hair green.  


"You've found someone Seamus?" Hermione asked softly.  


"Ahh... well... yes... somewhat... and... oh."   


"Shh. If it makes you too uneasy, don't tell us. We'll be ready when you are. Come now Ronald. I believe you needed coaching in arithmancy." The pair got up and headed out of the common room. Seamus watched the portrait swing close before blinking.  


"Wait a minute, Ron doesn't -take- arithmancy!"  


*  


Days passed and soon the results for the final-year examinations were due to be released. Harry watched Ron pace the common room, occasionally glancing up at the ceiling and praying for some deity to aid him with marks. Meanwhile Hermione merely sat in her usual corner, occasionally thumbing the next page the the romantic thriller that she was reading.  


"If you pace anymore Ron, the rug might just catch fire." Harry noted aloud. Ron stopped and turned to face his best friend.  


"Mum would -KILL- me if I didn't get the right amount of N.E.W.T.S. I still can't believe Fred and George did well for theirs. It's so... uncharacteristic!"  


"Then again Mum -did- say she'd let us open a joke shop if we did well." Came a familiar voice. The trio looked up to find the twins in the common room.  


"Fred!"  


"George!"  


"What are you two doing here?" The twins grinned, with the same dimple in the same cheeks and the same familiarly mischievous glint in their eyes.  


"Oye. We got invitations."  


"Invitations?"  


"To a wedding." Fred frowned and then handed a pale creme envelope to Ron who then had Harry and Hermione scuttling over to him to read.  


"Who's wedding?"  


"I don't know. It was really hush hush. I'd say only a few were invited. Had to RSVP instantly before the thing went up in flames."  


"Aye." Ron looked at Harry, who looked at Ron, who looked at Hermione and who looked at them both and then turned to the twins.  


"You mean you have no idea who's wedding it is?"  


"Well... it did say something but we didn't read it in time because it just caught fire."  


"A mysterious wedding... in Hogwarts?" Harry wondered aloud.  


*  


It seemed that only a select few had gotten the invitations. True enough, Ron, Harry and Hermione (not forgetting Neville, Dean and Seamus) received their own invitations. Although Neville appeared rather... amused by the invitation. He actually chuckled. There were some others from the other houses who were invited as well to the wedding. Two Ravenclaws, five Hufflepuffs and even three Slytherins. Harry was surprised Draco had been invited as well.  


No one knew who the wedding was for. Or who was getting married. There had been some random speculations, but nothing concrete came through. Even the Headmaster, whom Harry had sought out for and found, didn't know. Or at least he pretended not to know, for there was that twinkle in his eye again.  


The day of the wedding drew closer, and while most of the students had returned due to the war between good and evil outside, those who were invited remained. Each eager to find out who was being betrothed. Or had already been betrothed.  


*  


Seated in their makeshift pews, those invited twisted their necks in order to catch a first glimpse of the bride. The groom was nowhere to be found nor seen. Murmurs echoed the now empty Great Hall. Suddenly, music was struck up. The ghosts came floating in, the Ravenclaw ghost wearing a chagrin upon her pale features as she hummed along the wedding march.  


Something in lacy white appeared at the end of the hall.  


All stood.  


It moved, forward, towards the center of the aisle. Unaccompanied. Hidden behind the thick veil, no one could make out who the bride was.  


"Why do I get the strange feeling this is a spoof of some sort." Ron muttered and then 'oomphed' quietly as Hermione elbowed him. Harry frowned, there was something... familiar about the way the bride was moving.  


There was a gasp from one of the Ravenclaw girls. All eyes face forward. The groom was there, wearing a feathery mask of some sort which did a perfect job of obscuring his face. Over his smart pressed suit were the official Hogwarts robe. The stance the groom took nagged at the back of Harry's head.  


'I know this... I know something... but what?'  


The guests were seated again and the matrimonies were conducted effortlessly. The soothing drone of the Headmaster's voice as he explained the meaning of the vows that would be taken, the meaning of love, the meaning of husband... and of wife. The guests were getting edgy, curious to find out who the mysterious pair were.  


"Where's Seamus?" Asked Neville.  


Seamus?  


"Do you, Seamus Finnegan take Draco J. Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband." All jaws dropped.  


"I do." Albus Dumbledore turned to the masked male, humour colouring the tone of his voice.  


"Do you, Draco Jerald Malfoy, take Seamus Finnegan, to be your lawfully wedded wife." Ron was choking somewhat. Hermioned hushed him.  


"I do." Came the even reply.  


"Well then, with the power bestowed upon me, I hereby declare you Man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Harry swore they were laughing. That any minute now they would remove their masks and announce to the assembled group that they had played them for a fool.  


But nothing of the sort happened.  


Instead, Draco Malfoy ripped off his mask, his eyes aglow with love and... adoration? as he lifted the veil of his beloved's face.  


"I think I'm going to faint."  


"Shhh Ron. This is the best part." Ron did faint, just as Seamus and Draco kissed, much to the surprise and the sudden applause of the guests. Harry turned and looked, surprised to see Crabbe and Goyle hooting for their leader.  


*  


Seamus's trunk closed with a satisfied click. He turned, surprised somewhat to see Ron and Harry standing in front of him.  


"Aye, ye want answer do ye not?"  


"I thought when you asked me the question, you wanted to ask a GIRL!" This came from Ron of course.  


"I never said such thing."  


"Why didn't you tell us before hand?" Harry was curious.  


"I could-"  


"You certainly COULD have told us! You nearly KILLED ME!"  


"Relax Ron."  


"GAH!"  


"Although I am curious to know why Seamus." The Irish boy sighed, a somewhat content look upon his serene features.  


"I don't know. It took me a while to figure it out meself. Strangely he complied. He said he felt the same way. We didn;t want the rest to know... simply because... well... it's hard to put it. I know ye all be mad. Especially ye Ron-"  


"Damn right I am-"  


"Shut up Ron."   


"Hn." Seamus continued.  


"See. We'd get misunderstood as a pair. The Headmaster was really kind and he talked to us plenty, even helped us decide."  


"Neville knew didn't he?" Harry's voice was wondering. Seamus nodded his head. Ron looked shocked, again.  


"WHAT?! HE knew and I DIDN'T?! HOW?"  


"He was the one who made the invitations for me. Smart lass."  


"That explains the look on his face when he saw the card."  


"Ye be sharp Potter." Harry smiled and then patted Seamus on the back.  


"Well then Finnegan, I wish you and Malfoy all the best on your honeymoon." Seamus grinned. Ron choked, Harry hit him (quite hard too) on the back. He snarled.  


"Look. This is... like... I don't know. I can't digest it. Go er... have some fun. You scare me. You both scare me. I realise I don't want to think of this. I'm glad you found someone. Although... why him? GAH! Don't tell me. Please. Just go and have your honeymoon. Oh god... where's 'Mione. I need to be knocked out..." And then he staggered out of the boys' dormitory, shouting for Hermione. Seamus turned to Harry and smiled.  


"Well, I best be off. We're going to Jamaica." Harry grinned and followed Seamus as he dragged his case out of the Gryffindor Tower. Draco waited for him outside. Harry looked at Draco, looked as in observed, scrutinise and pore over.   


His once arch-rival no longer had that aura of indifferance although that smug look was still plastered upon his unnaturally pale face. His arms were folded across his chest, eyes aloof as he watched the his surroundings with a detached manner. Yet as Seamus approached him, his eyes lit up and the smug look slid off. Revealing that of utter happiness and pleasure.  


"Well I'll be..." Whispered Harry. Seamus turned and waved.  


"Will be off now! Take care Harry! And tell Ron and Hermione I'll get them something from our honeymoon."  


"That was if we had time to shop." Draco added, sotto voce. Seamus blushed and so did Harry. He stood there, waving at the couple before being joined by a familiar figure. Neville smiled bashfully, the young gawky boy had grown out of his childlike pudginess into a tall slender-built male. His arms encircled Harry's waist and he nuzzled his chin in the crook of the latter's shoulder, murmuring rather playfully.  


"So, when do we tell Ron?"  


----------  


A/N: HAHAHAHA! Oh god... I love this. BWAKAKAKAKAKAKAKA!!!!


End file.
